


Pull Me

by comrade_of_gays



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wedgie kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comrade_of_gays/pseuds/comrade_of_gays
Summary: Igna has some fun before Ludwig is suppose to be home, but he finds her in a questionable state.Some good ol smut with aph germany and a slight wedgie kink, nothing super crazy (I think). Please let me know if you spot any errors or just enjoy ya kinksters!





	Pull Me

It was suppose to be hours before Ludwig's return, but apparently the traffic was light or he got off early. Whatever the case, this was a startling realization for Igna who was in an interesting situation. Igna would not call her kink uncommon or disgusting but definitely unusual , but after all, who would find wedgies erotic? Hence here she was, pulling that elastic thong up as far as it would go. She pictured it was Ludwig slapping her ass and spreading her cheeks, whispering sultry words in her ear. "Oh yes, yes sir." She moaned in barely a whisper. She was startled to hear the door close from downstairs, and the voice that followed saying "Igna? I got off early." Igna panicked and quickly threw on a shirt, undid her wedgie and put on some baggy sweatpants earlier discarded.  
"Igna, where are you?" Ludwig asked throughout the home.  
"Here!" Igna shouted from upstairs as she walked down. Ludwig apparently noticed her disheveled appearance and pink face, since he asked "Are you alright? You look flushed."  
"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm just fine." She responded though she couldn't deny the burning between her legs and the feeling of emptiness removing the thong caused. She longed for that familiar pressure to return.  
Seeing the black thong slightly peek out of the sweatpants, he recognized that as a new one he hasn't seen before. Not that he refiled through her items, but they would have fun nights quite often. "May I ask what you were doing in that?" He gestured to her showing thong.

  
"It's embarrassing.."

  
"Really? Come on, I know you have kinks and you know I have some too. So let me help." He walked up the stairs to Igna and laid his hands on her hips. He ran his thumbs along the lace.

  
"It's not like those though."

  
"Then tell me what you want." Ludwig encouraged her. She grabbed his hands and guided them under the hem of the garment until he was holding it.

  
"Pull." She told him, and to her surprise, he did. Igna's breath hitched and Ludwig was afraid he had done something wrong.  
“Are you alright? Did I hurt you or do something wrong?” He asked panicked. Of course he would, he had been reluctant to even tell her he was into bdsm when the relationship first started and had always asked if she was okay with the slaps and restraints.  
“No, no. I love it.” Igna responded. "Please."

  
She led him to their room and removed her sweatpants and shirt kneeling on the bed; Ludwig followed suit in removing his clothing.  
"How do you want me to do this?" He asked, apprehensive

  
"Just pull it as hard as you can - oh - please" Igna gasped as he tightened his grip on her undergarment. That slight burning only added to the pleasure she was experiencing. She rolled her hips and relished the friction. Ludwig had taken to kissing her neck and with every groan she released, the pressure in his groin increased. He whispered in her ear "You little whore," she whimpered at his words and felt his hot breath on her ear. "You love punishment don't you. Is this what you were doing earlier?" He asked rhetorically and pulled harder. Ludwig flipped Igna on her back and unclipped her bra, tossing it aside. He pinned her hands above her and took her hard nipple into his mouth.

  
"Oh fuck.." She arched into him and pressed against his restraining arms as he sucked on her bud and nipped at it. Ludwig suddenly released her breast as he reached for the belt he set aside. Tying her arms above her to the bedpost he continued to massage Igna's breast with one hand while his mouth focused on the other. He spread her legs and ground his pelvis on her cunt. With every roll of Igna's hips, a wave of electric pleasure ran through her. He spread her lips and watched as she writhed when her cunt was parted by the thong. She moaned at the pressure and burning in both on her clit and cunt, but also everywhere on her ass. Ludwig slapped her ass again then groped at the cheek. She arched her back but whimpered at the loss of friction when he removed the thong. However, Igna was pleased when she felt a lubed finger enter her.

  
"You take it so well." Ludwig commented, "I bet you could take more." By now she was so wet he quickly inserted another finger. He twisted his fingers and scissored her to prepare her. After adding a third finger, she bucked and groaned when he brushed that spot inside her. "Look at how much of a mess you are for me, my little slut." His face reddened at the though of how only he can make her this way, only he could have her writhing and moaning. He lubed his cock and took some time to put on a show for Igna, slightly digging his nail into his slit as he stroked himself. Before he got too carried away, Ludwig pushed himself slowly into his lover. He fully sheathed himself in Igna and let her adjust until her face lost its expression of pain somewhat. Ludwig started with slow shallow thrusts until she panted "Lud, please more, fuck me."

  
He sped up his thrusts and kissed her passionately, Igna moaned into the kiss, the feeling of his lips slightly chapped from breathing heavily pressing against hers in time with his cock. When Ludwig occasionally touched that spongy tissue, she arched her back and hands grasped at air. He was nearing his climax as his thrusts became erratic and unsteady and Igna was nearing hers. He began rambling half-english phrases of praise and filth as he finished. Ludwig gave a few more thrusts as he rode out his climax and listened to Igna practically scream his name along with a string of "Oh yes" and a number of curses. He gave a few more kisses to her and released her hands as as she collapsed beside him in bed. "Should clean, yes?" Igna broke the silence of panting with. "Mhm, later. I'm tired now." Ludwig held her close and she rested her head on his chest listening to his fast paced heart slowing to a resting rate. It was always nice when they cuddled after sex, Igna enjoyed his comforting grasp and Ludwig enjoyed her soft caring kisses. She was a flame who sometimes needed to be tamed and he was ice who sometimes needs melting.


End file.
